U. S. Pat. No. 4,085,529 issued Apr. 25, 1978 to Fred MERRIFIELD, discloses a snowshoe having a tubular open frame carrying a fabric decking, separated in two spaced apart toe and heel decking sections. The deckings are attached to the frame by a plurality of closed loop tie members. A fixed length cross-bar member is positioned between the toe and heel deckings, and is rigidly affixed transversely to the side portions of the frame by collar clamps. The cross-member is adjustable in its fore and aft location relative to the main frame, in the gap between the two decking portions, thus allowing the wearer to adjust the length of the snowshoe forward of the binding location.